1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, for example for printing a glass surface or a ceramic surface using ink-jet heads, in particular thermal and/or piezoelectric ink-jet heads.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Devices for printing surfaces, for example ceramic surfaces, using ceramic inks are known. Ceramic inks are dispersed systems comprising solid pigments suspended in a liquid. The pigments used in this field are generally oxides or inorganic salts which are characterized not only by chromatic properties, but also by a very high thermal stability able to withstand firing at the high temperatures (800-1200° C.) which are typical of the ceramic process. Typically, the known ceramic inks have a high density, of up to about 4-5 g/cm3, much higher than the density (usually 1-2 g/cm3) of an organic pigment used in conventional ink-jet printers.
EP 2,093,065 describes a system for supplying ink for printers.